


Corphish's Beach

by Goombario, masterinkblaster



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario, https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet hopes to have a fun day off at the beach, but her good time is spoiled by a rude, stuck-up Corphish. Will Corphish ruin Juliet's vacation, or does she have a plan to get him back? </p>
<p>A commissioned story written by Goombario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corphish's Beach

The hot, yellow sun was shining brightly in the sky over a beautiful, cloudless day. It was the kind of day to spend outside, to relax and enjoy one’s self, and for those who could manage the trip, visit the beach.

 

That sounded perfect to Juliet, a trainer who had finally reached a beachfront town. After recently winning a badge from the town's gym, she decided to take a mini-vacation before heading off to her next destination.

 

When she stepped out of the changing stall, she caught the eye of every guy around her -- long, brown hair that flowed down to her back, stunning sea-blue eyes, curves that were to die for and a pair of supple, bouncy D-cup breasts. Her skin wasn't pale, but she couldn't tan, either -- she always burned instead. Regardless of the pain she knew she would get for taking the time off, she couldn't resist a day at the beach.

 

Her body may be the human equivalent of a sexy Lopunny to male Pokémon, but Juliet herself didn't once think of things that way; instead, she was worried that people found her swimsuit tacky. The red-and-white polka-dot top and bottoms complimented her eye and skin colors, but didn't do much to hide her breasts from the world.

 

She reached between her breasts and pulled out a yellow scrunchie, moving her hands behind her head and tying her hair into a long ponytail. Her eyes darted around her, ignoring the drooling and staring men and their jealous girlfriends. After adjusting her bikini top (and showing the men a little bounce in the process,) she walked towards the ocean. The feeling of the warm sand between her bare toes and on the soles of her feet was very relaxing to her.

 

As she reached the shore, a man whistled at her. She blushed at the compliment, but ignored him and dipped a big toe into the water -- it was cold, but not enough to make her stay out. She put her entire foot in, getting used to the temperature before walking further into the ocean.

 

Juliet lost track of time, enjoying swimming and splashing around in the ocean. A boy just a bit younger than her offered to play with his beach ball with her, but he was more interested in the bouncing jugs in her top. After the boy had to leave, Juliet realized the sun had started to set and that she should probably head back to her hotel room -- she didn't need to catch a cold before leaving town.

 

As she stepped out of the water and headed for the changing booth, she paused in place. Her eyes widened in sheer horror -- her duffle bag that she placed next to the booth was missing. Why would someone take it? Who could have possibly thought that someone would steal something that didn't belong to them in a public place? The nerve of some people!

 

Juliet frantically looked around, seeing that any people still leaving didn't have her bag. Who could have taken it? It had her towel and change of clothes in it! She felt fortunate that she didn't bring money or something important, but she was getting cold and that towel seemed more expensive than gold right now.

 

"Corphish ... cor ..."

 

Juliet looked around at the strange-sounding voice, seeing a short, red creature scuttling towards the ocean. It held something familiar-looking in its large, red claws -- Juliet's bag!

 

"Wait, you!" Juliet yelled, running towards the red creature as fast as she could. It turned around at her voice, looking shocked at the sight of her.

 

"Cor!" It started to run away as fast as its little legs would carry it. As Juliet got closer to it, she recognized it as Corphish, a crab Pokémon. She probably should have guessed that from hearing it speak, she figured, but now wasn't the time to dwell on her dim mind.

 

"Come back, Corphish! That's mine!" Juliet's run turned into a dash, rapidly approaching Corphish. The little Pokémon was running out of steam, gradually slowing down until Juliet dove at it, the both of them tumbling around in the sand before Juliet had it pinned. "Gotcha! Now give me back my bag, I'm cold!"

 

Corphish didn't look happy at being overpowered by a human. Its eyes met hers, the two glaring at one another. Juliet didn't plan on letting it go, and Corphish wasn't thrilled with its situation. It reached out, and took Juliet's left breast in its grip, giving it a squeeze. She shrieked in pain, jumping off of Corphish's body.

 

"You little jerk! That was my boob!" Juliet massaged her aching breast, not taking her eyes off the now-laughing Corphish. It dropped her bag, satisfied with its 'revenge', but started to move towards her instead of wandering off. Without access to her Pokémon, Juliet struck the best karate pose she could manage in an attempt to intimidate the crab. "I ... I have a black belt! I know you don't know what that means, but let me tell you! I'm badass!"

 

Corphish fell to the ground, rolling around while laughing harder. Juliet blushed in embarrassment, sulking. She couldn't even scare a crab!

 

"Okay, you win. You're tougher than me." Juliet sighed. "Let me just get my bag, and you'll never see me again."

 

Corphish stood, scuttling towards her with a curious look in his eyes. He opened and closed his claw -- the cracking sound from it made Juliet slightly uncomfortable after the pain it caused. When Corphish didn't attack her or give her an angry stare, Juliet moved down to its eye level -- if it tried anything, she was in a perfect position to punch it in the face.

 

"Do you wanna be friends now?" Juliet smiled at the Pokémon. Corphish looked at her in interest, moving a claw towards her breasts. Juliet instantly moved away, covering her chest with an arm. "No, no! Not again, that hurt!"

 

"Cor! phish!" Out of nowhere, Corphish charged towards Juliet, his claws frantically clattering as he approached. Juliet dropped her tough look, running away from it as fast as her feet would carry her. She saw a large rock in front of her, and dove behind it to hide.

 

She took a deep breath, not hearing the Pokémon’s voice anymore; she was safe for now. She looked around, not seeing the wide beach anywhere -- she had ran farther than she thought. She was behind the large rock and under a clifftop, hidden from view of anyone on the beach.

 

"How cliché." Juliet groaned, letting out a sigh. "I suppose it's going to jump over the rock and pinch me until I pass out."

 

"Cor, cor."

 

Juliet turned around, seeing Corphish calmly nodding in agreement at her claim. Its pinchers clattered as it started to approach her, its eyes moving up and down her body. Juliet covered her breasts again, watching the Pokémon come closer. It seemed fixated on touching her chest, for some reason.

 

"Fine! If you want them so badly, here!" Juliet reached for her top, grabbing the string keeping it on her body and giving it a firm yank; it fell to the sand, baring her breasts to the crab. They bounced when she moved, taking Corphish's complete attention. "Look all you want! I won't stop you!" Juliet glared at Corphish. "You're just a pervert!"

 

"Cor ..." Corphish ignored her, its eyes fixated on her breasts. Although disgusted by the Pokémon’s attitude, Juliet couldn't help but feel slightly happy at the attention. She hated men gawking over her, so why did a little Pokémon make her enjoy it?

 

"You like them, huh?" Juliet smiled at the little crab. She pondered the situation -- it's not like Pokémon and sexual relations was an alien concept to her, after all; having to pleasure her own team after battles was a common thing for her. Was Corphish going to be the same way?

 

Juliet rolled her eyes, sighing in amusement at the thought. If this day turned any more cliché, someone might as well write a porn script about it. She sat on the sand, cross-legged with her bare breasts still the object of Corphish's stare.

 

"Let me guess, Corphish. You're a boy, and you'd like to have sex with me like I'm a girl Pokémon." Juliet looked at the Pokémon, expecting the obvious -- and wasn't surprised. At the mention of the word 'sex,' an erect penis started to appear from Corphish's lower body. "Of course." Juliet muttered sarcastically. "What a shock."

 

As his penis continued to grow erect, Juliet began getting somewhat intrigued. Three inches, four, five 1/2 inches -- even though she'd never admit it, Corphish was packing a mini-bazooka for someone of his stature. Corphish looked to be proud of his member, having a rather smug look on his face.

 

However, Corphish looked surprised that Juliet wasn't intimidated by his penis -- female Pokémon seemed amazed by him, so why wasn't this human? He was blessing her with the sight of him, so she should be begging for it! Corphish scuttled closer to Juliet, watching her open her legs for him as he approached.

 

"Make it quick, it's getting dark." Juliet motioned him forward. "Cum inside, I don't want to ruin my towel cleaning up after you."

 

"Cor." Corphish opened his pinchers, reaching for Juliet's thighs. She closed her eyes and grimaced at the idea of pain -- to her surprise, his grip was rather gentle. While he kept a hold, Corphish's penis poked inside of Juliet's waiting opening, sliding in a moment after. Juliet let out an unwanted moan at the feeling, fearing that Corphish would take it as her being submissive.

 

She was absolutely correct.

 

Juliet saw a gleam in Corphish's eyes when the sound of pleasure escaped her lips. Corphish looked into her eyes, snickering his name as he started to thrust inside of her, tightening his grip on her legs. His smooth stomach rubbed against her when his erection went inside to the hilt; the rough, yet somehow relaxing sensation sent chills down her spine. Sure, Corphish likely thought she was his bitch, but this was something she could get used to.

 

"It feels good, I'll give you that ..." Juliet muttered. "You can go faster, if you want."

 

Apparently, 'faster' is what Corphish takes as 'ravage me like a whore,' proven by the Pokémon’s newfound speed and incredibly powerful slamming thrusts. The extreme pleasure was enough to make Juliet try to grip sand for balance, her hips bucking against Corphish's constantly thrusting, warm and rock-hard erection, using one hand to rub the Pokémon’s back and the other to tug and tease her left nipple. She felt beads of sweat running down her face as the sensation grew stronger with each move that Corphish made.

 

"Oh, yeah! Right there!" Juliet moaned, stroking Corphish's back and pulling him closer. "That's it! That's it!"

 

"Cor!" A sound came from Corphish, but Juliet couldn't place if it was pleasure or just his amusement from her own noises. Regardless, she pushed it out of her mind, now clawing at the Pokémon’s back and wrapping her legs around his body. Judging by Corphish's speed and from her own experience, he was about to cum inside of her -- and it was going to be a huge load, at that.

 

"You can do it, Corphish!" Juliet assured him with a nod. "Cum inside of me! I want it!"

 

"Cor ... phish!" Corphish didn't need permission -- it happened all the same. Corphish's grip on her legs turned painful once more, but Juliet's brain ignored it as Corphish's hot seed leaked into her, pumping with each slow yet vigorous thrust inside.

 

"That was amazing, Corphish ..." Juliet panted, petting him. "I don't think I've ever had it so good ... Corphish? You okay? Did we do it too hard?"

 

“Cor!” Corphish ignored her, jumping at her and shoving his penis into her mouth. His pinchers took grips of her hair, holding it for balance while he forcefully thrust between her lips. Juliet gagged from the surprise, grabbing Corphish’s body and trying to pull him off of her. It was in vain; Corphish’s grip was too hard. Juliet relaxed and accepted the Pokémon’s force, suckling on his somehow still-erect member in her mouth. It tasted like saltwater, and it filled her mouth more than she had expected – Corphish was pretty endowed for a little crab.

 

"Mmph! Cor--" Juliet tried to speak, but the meaty erect rod that Corphish kept ramming into her mouth made it impossible. She resumed sucking on it, feeling the Pokémon’s body start to shake. He had just came, and already he was getting close?

 

"Cor, cor!" Corphish kept thrusting into her mouth, more ropes of cum already blasting into Juliet's mouth. The girl had never seen this kind of stamina before, from human or Pokémon -- Corphish was a special one. Despite having came twice, Corphish didn't hesitate in fucking her mouth even after his orgasm ended; he kept moving until Juliet's tongue licked every last drop of cum from his member. He finally pulled back, a 'pop!' sound coming from Juliet's mouth when Corphish came out, loosening his grip on her hair and falling gently to the sand. "Cor-or-or ..." Corphish chuckled, once again thinking he had taken advantage of the girl.

 

"Whatever gets you off." Juliet grinned, rolling her eyes in amusement. "Are you done 'raping' me yet, you big, scary Pokémon?"

 

"Corphish!" Corphish patted his chest with his claw, looking proud of himself. "Cor!"

 

"What, are you--hey!" Juliet was both silenced and knocked backward by a powerful stream of water shot from Corphish's mouth. Juliet was soaked to the bone, sitting up and glaring at the little crab. "You little jerk! Why I oughta--Oh wow ..."

 

Juliet's rage subsided thanks to Corphish's second spray -- his Water Gun was just gentle enough to tease Juliet's asshole. She had never done much besides experimenting with a toy, so to have an actual physical being touch her there was nothing short of exhilarating. Corphish scuttled up to her, his penis pointing straight at her small hole.

 

"I ... I guess so, but be G-GENTLE! OH GOD!"

 

Juliet's caution flew to the wind when Corphish ignored her request, shoving his slick, warm, somehow even harder length into her ass. It finally came to Juliet that his Water Gun was lubricant, not an attack at all -- knowing Corphish, she should have picked up on this sooner. The fear she had about a painful first time was, for a lack of better words, washed away by this Water-type -- Corphish was already pounding his meat inside of her without a second thought for her comfort.

 

"T-This actually feels pretty good! Keep fucking my ass, Corphish!"  Juliet commanded, opening her legs and wrapping them around Corphish's back. "Please, you big, powerful Pokémon! Train me!"

 

The sounds of Corphish's slick erection sliding in and out of Juliet's ass could be clearly heard by the both of them, and it only turned Juliet on even more. Corphish seemed to be cumming much faster than his first time, as if something came over him. Juliet didn't care much, though -- her hips were too busy bucking for her to focus on anything else. She looked down at Corphish -- while he was busy making her 'his bitch,' Juliet had one hand squeezing her left breast and the other between her legs, furiously shoving two fingers inside and out of her pussy. The humid, summer heat was nothing compared to the sweat pouring down her body from this horny little Pocket Monster.

 

"Cum in my ass, Corphish!" Juliet begged. Corphish seemed to ignore her, pounding away at her by his own pace. Juliet didn't want him to stop, but at the same time her body was craving his hot release and she didn't want to wait any longer. "I said cum, you little weakling! What kind of powerful Pokémon can't even cum inside a human girl?"

 

"Cor ... COR!" Corphish continued to thrust, but Juliet's insult hadn't gone unheard. He glared at her, his grip on her legs becoming slightly tighter. A few minutes ago, Juliet would have winced and apologized, but not this time -- the heat of the moment was too strong. She wanted this creature to fill up her asshole so she could watch his cum leak all over the sand. It wasn't just a want -- it was a physical need. If she didn't feel his hot, sticky seed in her soon, she didn't know what she would do.

 

"Do it, you little jerk! Cum in me like a real wild Pokémon!" Juliet glared at him, and their eyes locked. "Do it now! Do it or I'll go find a real Pokémon, like a Tentacool!"

 

"Cor ... phish ... CORPHISH!"

 

"That's more like it, you little ... C-Corphish?" Juliet's loud, commanding voice was silenced almost instantly -- Corphish's entire body had started to glow. Just as she was about to speak up, Corphish started to grow -- in both height and girth -- and started fucking Juliet's asshole like he would never mate again. Juliet instantly ignored the glowing creature, overpowered by her bucking hips and her mind filled with nothing but pleasure and lust. "That's better! Fuck my ass! Fuck me, damn you! It's so good!"

 

"Crawdaunt!"

 

Juliet looked up at the new voice: Corphish evolved into Crawdaunt. Her teasing must have driven him to want to prove himself -- and Juliet couldn't wait.

 

"You evolved just to show me up, huh? Well DO IT!" Juliet snapped at him. "Show me you're so much better evolved!"

 

"CRAW!" Crawdaunt ignored her -- with one move, he pulled his penis out of her, took her legs in both of his larger pinchers and flipped over to her stomach, pulling her legs apart himself and forcefully shoving into her ass from behind. The new, intense speed and hard shoves that Crawdaunt gave her were enough to put his Corphish form to shame. Juliet couldn't even egg him on anymore -- all she could do was thrash her body around and moan.

 

"Ah! Yes! Craw-daunt! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Juliet moaned. She tried to wrap her legs around Crawdaunt, but he would have none of it; he refused to let her do anything without his approval. As if he tired of hearing her moan about her ass, Crawdaunt swiftly pulled out of her and moved his aim lower, easily sliding back into Juliet's pussy. Crawdaunt was much more filling than before -- thicker, harder, and throbbed much more violently. He started to thrust in her with intense speed, enough to shove Juliet's entire body forward. It was more than a simple push -- Crawdaunt had to hold her in place to avoid shoving her away from him.

 

The yellow star on Crawdaunt's head gleamed in the sunlight as he kept moving inside of her, getting moans, yells, and begs for him to continue from a very pleased Juliet. A smile crossed his blue mouth as he pulled out of her once more, amused by the pleading look in her eyes. Crawdaunt flipped her over once more, Juliet on her back as he slowly moved onto her stomach, taking care to not press all of his weight to harm her. When he approached her face and his erection was mere seconds from reaching her lips, Juliet surprised him by moving for it and taking over half inside. She eagerly bobbed her head like blowing him was the best-tasting thing she had ever experienced.

 

"Mmmph!" Juliet moaned into the blowjob; Crawdaunt throbbed in her mouth and mumbled a moan of his name. Juliet bobbed her head as fast as she could, moving even faster with the help of Crawdaunt's gentle grip on her head. He pulled her forward, soon helping her get every inch of his penis into her mouth. Juliet licked and sucked hungrily on him; the faster Crawdaunt moved her, the more she seemed to enjoy it.

 

"Craw." Crawdaunt forcefully pulled out of mouth, leaving a trail of saliva connecting her to his tip.

 

"No-no-no, I want it back!" Juliet protested. "Fuck me, shove it in, do something! I want it!"

 

Crawdaunt hopped to the sand and looked at her, his cock standing straight up. He looked down at himself, then back at her. Juliet was confused; what did he want? She wasn't going to waste time thinking. She rolled over to her stomach and took Crawdaunt's length into her right hand, pumping it as fast as she could muster. Crawdaunt's pinchers started to clack when she sped up -- she took it as expressing pleasure. It wasn't often she gave handjobs, even to her own Pokémon.

 

"Come on, big boy!" Juliet encouraged, furiously pumping her hand and fingering herself with her free one. "You can cum before me, can't ya? Cum all over this human bitch's face?"

 

"Craw ..." Crawdaunt groaned, his body tensing up with each pump of her hand. Juliet smirked, licking her lips.

 

"Come on! Do it, or else I'll tell all the other Pokémon you're a big wimp!" Juliet snickered. "Do it! Do it--mmph!"

 

Crawdaunt took a grip of her hair and forced her head down; Juliet had every inch of his erection in her mouth and didn't hesitate in greedily bobbing on it. Crawdaunt was throbbing and Juliet couldn't wait for the taste.

 

"Craw ... CRAWDAUNT!" Crawdaunt pushed Juliet down to his stomach, holding her in place as blast after blast of cum filled her mouth. Juliet swallowed as much as she could, licking his stomach and his shaft to get everything she could. When he released her, she started to lick his balls as well, hoping she could get at least one more drop of his seed.

 

Her hands gently fondled his balls, squeezing them, rubbing them, rubbing the underside of his cock with her tongue -- anything she could think of to get more.

 

"Come on, you stupid crab! Give me more cum! If you're so tough, prove it!" Juliet teased. Crawdaunt glared at her, but the sensations she was giving him made it hard to keep a straight face. Juliet smirked at this. "Do it now!"

 

"Craw ... Craw ... CRAWDAUNT!"

 

After a few long licks and taking him back into her mouth, she felt Crawdaunt start to throb and quickly pulled away, furiously pumping her hand until another few ropes of his seed coated her face.

 

Crawdaunt was proud of himself -- if any Pokémon or human were to come by, all they would see is a strong, powerful Crawdaunt with a naked female human in front of him, bobbing her head on his dick.

 

"Craw-aw-aw!" Crawdaunt laughed, looking down at Juliet -- who suddenly was nowhere to be found. He looked around, seeing no trace of his new sex toy. "Craw? Crawdaunt?"

 

"Go! Ultra Ball!"

 

With a flash of light, Crawdaunt was sucked into a black and yellow-striped Poke Ball. Juliet clenched her fists in anticipation, watching the ball begin to shake. One... two... three...

 

The sound of that final click was so very satisfying.

 

"I caught Crawdaunt!" Juliet exclaimed, holding up the Ultra Ball. "...Now what?" She paused, holding the ball in the air.

 

...

 

Crawdaunt was once more proud of himself -- he had tricked this human into becoming his female toy, and once again someone could walk by and see the two -- only this time, she was nude and facing her front while Crawdaunt fucked her from behind.

 

Juliet took care not to explain to him what the camera in front of them was, filming every moan, thrust, and gush of cum -- the better they fucked, the more PokeWood would pay. Juliet moaned from Crawdaunt's thick cock, making sure to look at the camera and lick her lips.

 

Volume 2 of "Juliet's Lovers of the Sea" would be a hit.


End file.
